Two is Better Than One
by EvangelVamp511
Summary: *Winner of the Art of the Eloquence Challenge* Bella had only ever wanted to paint the perfect picture. That was when a beautiful stranger made her realize that love was better than any painting on canvas. Sometimes, the best things in life some in two's.
1. Chapter 1

**The Art of Eloquence Challenge**

**Title: **_**Two is Better Than One **_

The bell rang as the old wooden door was gently forced open. Bella looked up from her computer in the back room and leaned back to see who was entering the small café she owned in the historic part of town. As she was leaning back, she caught a glance of fiery bronze hair before the chair gave out and she fell backwards.

She squeaked as she fell and quickly recovered, getting back up before going to see about the customer that had just walked in. She adjusted her glasses before walking behind the counter to see a well-built man viewing the photographs and sketches hung on the wall. She saw him lean closer to one a smile softly in appreciation. Bella blushed at the attention her work was receiving from the handsome man.

Then, as if he had been zapped from some sort of dream, he turned towards the counter suddenly with a smile still on his face. It was then that Bella was met with the familiar emerald forest eyes of one of her regulars. She ducked her head shyly.

"Large coffee, black." Bella laughed as she looked up from the cash register.

The man smirked. "Of course." He laughed as he pulled his wallet from the back pocket of his pressed black slacks. The movement caused his white button down shirt to stretch across his chest, making Bella's face all the more heated.

Bella grabbed a takeout mug and started the coffee.

"The new pictures are nice, Isabella." He commented.

"Thank you, Edward." She said softly. Bella handed the coffee to Edward and took the money from him, their hands gently brushing against one another.

Edward smiled and nodded softly before walking to a table secluded in the corner where his laptop was already resting.

Bella ducked back into the back room to continue looking at the photographs that were saved on her computer. After about ten minutes of editing the senior portraits that she had been hired to take, she sighed and got up from her computer desk to her easel that was set up in the corner.

Only five minutes later, Bella was completely engrossed in her own little world of color. The browns and greens of the forest she was replicating from a photo she had taken came to life in front of her on the plain white canvas. The pinks and golds of sunrise popped out from the middle of the painting, as if the sun was traveling into the forest itself.

She was so lost in her own thoughts that she hadn't even known someone had entered the room until a soft melodic voice drifted to her ears.

"That's really good."

Bella jumped and turned, seeing Edward leaning against the doorframe, drinking a freshly made cup of coffee. She laughed and shook her head, turning back to the painting. Edward had become her best friend of sorts since the first day he walked into her café two years prior. He was one of the only people Bella allowed to see her paintings before they were actually complete.

"_You're_ not supposed to be in here." Bella accused with a smirk.

"You know I rarely listen to rules." He said, his scuffed up boots clicking against the ground as he walked across the room to her.

Bella rolled her eyes. "You're not so big and bad."

Edward smirked as he studied to painting more closely and grabbed a stool to sit down next to Bella. He did not know what it was about that girl, but her big brown eyes just intrigued him, making him want to dive headfirst into the unknown.

"Why don't you sell this stuff?" He asked her. "You could make so much money."

"Because it's not about the money, Edward. I make enough of that with the café. I like painting and sketching because it calms me. No matter what is happening, I could just draw. It's sort of like your writing." She answered with a small, knowing smile.

The sight made Edward grin. "How did you know about that?"

"One usually does not smile mischievously while drawing up business contracts, Mr. Cullen."

"Speaking of business contracts, I better get going. I have meeting in a half hour. I'll see you later." Edward grinned as he got up from the stool he had been sitting on.

"Same time as always," Bella called back and went back to painting once she heard the door open and close.

Being that it was two in the afternoon, the café was pretty slow. That was the time of day Bella got the most accomplished. She could get through endless sketches and one or two simple paintings. She had been working on her forest sunrise scene for a few hours, and every time she felt as though she was almost finished, something would nag at the back of her mind, telling her that there was still something missing.

Studying the artwork in front of her, Bella took in every tiny little detail. She looked at every strategically placed brush of brown bark and stroke of baby pink clouds. Her eyes narrowed as she went over every little aspect and slowly but surely dipped her clean brush into a soft violet. At the bottom of the canvas, she brushed on soft blue bonnets, bright wildflowers, and lush green grasses.

_Finally._ Bella thought as she took a step back to look at the completed painting. She smiled, proud of her success and went out to the front room again. Her smile stayed in place as she studied her small little café. Even after three years, she could not believe that it was actually hers.

The café décor itself represented Bella perfectly. The walls were brick, and the floors were gray concrete, but mismatched and brightly colored tables littered the floor as wells as a white sectional on one side with bright neon pillows. Above that, hanging proudly on the walls, were her sketches and photographs.

The bell to the door rang, and Bella turned to find her best friend Alice walking in. The petite beauty was wearing her standard black pencil skirt and neutral colored shirt with black stilettos. Alice looked up from her phone and rolled her eyes and Bella's ripped up skinny jeans, chunky ivory sweater and hot pink sandals. Then, Alice smiled.

"I came to see the infamous diamond." She squealed.

Bella laughed and held out her left hand. Alice ran over and squealed in delight again as she studied the sapphire nestled in other small diamonds on a band of white gold.

"Oh, Bella, it's so beautiful and so you. Have the two of you set a date yet?"

Bella shook her head. "No. Alice, we just go engaged two nights ago. Calm down." She laughed as she walked behind the counter.

"Calm down? But Bella, there is so much that has to be done. I mean you need a venue, a dress, a cake, a caterer, and don't forget about a band." Alice said in one breath.

"Actually, we were thinking something small with just our closest family and friends."

Alice's face fell. "Fine. I suppose it _is_ whatever _you_ want."

Bella laughed. "Considering it is my wedding then yes, it is my choice of what I want."

"Well, I have to go back to work. I was just stopping in after my lunch break. I'll see you at dinner this weekend. Tell lover boy I said 'hi'."

"Okay. And tell Jasper I said 'hi' as well." Bella called back as her best friend backed out of the café.

The rest of the day was a blur for her. By the time four 'o clock rolled around, the café was packed again, full of employees just getting off of work and wanting comfort food. Bella did not reach her house until nearly ten that night after closing up shop and going to the store to cook supper as well as to pick up more paint.

Once she reached her house, Bella juggled the groceries and her keys between hands before finally being able to open the door and fling herself inside. She quickly put the bags on the kitchen counter before going to the door and locking it behind her.

Bella flitted around the kitchen effortlessly, throwing ingredients into the pot on the stove before closing it and letting the food inside simmer. She then pulled the paint out of her bags and walked into the living room where the beginnings of her feature wall were already painted.

Before opening the paints and getting too engrossed in her work, she went change into one of her roommate's old t-shirts, tying it at her waist, and a pair of worn out cutoff jeans she had. She then got to work on the wall. Slowly, with a steady hand, she stroked soft hues of colors that added color to the otherwise dark living room.

An hour later, Bella took a short break and went into the kitchen to check on dinner. She stirred the contents in the pot and sipped on her glass of red wine. The radio softly played on its normal country station.

Bella danced around in the kitchen as she added more seasoning and ingredients to pot on the stove before happily dancing in her socks to the living room. She continued to sway, looking at the beautiful mural in front of her. It was nearly complete, and the thought of that made her happy. She finished off her wine and danced back to the kitchen. She did not even notice her roommate walk up the front porch steps.

He stared at her with a smile, watching her through the front porch window as she danced in her cute fuzzy socks. Long ago, he realized Bella danced to her own beat both literally and figuratively. She was flawless, and he could not believe that she was going to be his in such a short time.

He unlocked the door and walked into the house, closing the door behind him. As quietly as possible, he walked up behind his dancing beauty and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, swaying with her. She squeaked and then turned to face him.

Bella smiled. "I missed you." She pouted cutely. "Why are you so late?"

"Because, my beautiful girl, I have a surprise for you." He answered with a crooked grin before pulling her upstairs towards the bedroom that they shared.

"What kind of surprise?" She asked, getting a little apprehensive with his unclear answer to her question.

He only smiled as he pulled her out onto the balcony.

"What are you doing? I've seen the balcony before."

"Look below," was all he said, and Bella did.

"Edward Anthony Cullen." She gasped. "You did not."

"I did." He smiled. "I thought it would be a suitable enough engagement present."

"It's so much more than suitable, Edward. It's perfect."

Bella looked down once more gazed at what Edward had done for her. It was no wonder why he had not let her go outside the past few days. There were two small ponds, separated by a small walkway of grass that was bordered with small Cypress trees. In the ponds were water lilies that glowed a radiant white in the dark. Two weeping willows stood opposite each other on the outside of the pond. A little bench was place in front of one of the ponds. It was like Bella's own personal sanctuary.

"So, you like it?" Edward asked nervously.

"What? Of course I like it. I love it." Bella squealed as she tackled Edward with a tight hug and deep kiss. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too, beautiful girl." He smiled and kissed Bella again.

The two of them sat together on a chaise lounge that rested outside on the balcony for what seemed like hours until Bella remembered dinner.

"Oh no," she shrieked before hopping up from Edward's lap and running downstairs to the kitchen.

Edward sighed, shaking his head as he slowly followed Bella downstairs. It definitely was not the first time the two of them lost track of time. He found it funny that the love of his life was able to bake practically ever pastry and desert on the face of the earth, yet when given a stove and pot, she was completely at a loss.

The pitiful look on her face when Edward walked into the kitchen was endearing to him. It reminded him that Bella did need him for some things, and one of those things was cooking. He liked knowing that goddess he had found was actually somewhat human.

"I went to the store and everything this time," Bella mumbled pathetically.

Edward smiled softly and wrapped his strong arms around her small waist. She was holding in the tears and trying to calm herself down because she knew that the situation was not that big of a deal. At least, she knew Edward would not mind. He had gotten quite used to the fact that she could not cook in the past two years.

"It's okay, Baby. We'll find something in the house. Besides, it's getting kind of late, anyway, and we do have to be up somewhat early tomorrow." He smiled brightly.

Bella smiled back, her eyes still glistening. "I know, I know. It's just that planning everything is just freaking me out."

"Bella, we still have about another year to plan though, unless you want to have a very quick engagement."

Bella shook her head. "No, no. I'm glad we're waiting. I don't want everyone running around with their heads cut off, trying to plan the wedding. Besides, technically, we got married five months ago."

Edward rolled his eyes. "Yeah, but no one knows that because we agreed that it would be best if we did this instead. And by 'we', I do mean you." He smirked and ran a hand through Bella's long hair.

Bella rolled her eyes and laughed at the man in front of her.

"Why don't you go rest, and I'll make something quick." Edward said softly.

Bella knew that what Edward had just said was an order, not a request. It was best to not try and fight with him while he was in over-protective mode. She only sighed and went lie down on the sofa. By the time Edward went back into the living room, she was already asleep. He shook his head before carrying her into their room.

The next morning, the two of them woke up in each other's arms, completely content. However, much to their dismay, by nine 'o clock, the both of them were out of bed and getting dressed to leave the house.

The car ride was comfortably quiet as they rode towards the city, holding hands and listening to the radio. Still, despite his calm, Edward could feel Bella's hand shaking.

He turned to her with creased eyebrows. "What's wrong?"

Bella let out a breath she did not know she had been holding. "Oh, I don't know, Edward. This _is_ sort of a big deal."

"It'll be fine; just calm down. For me?" Edward pouted.

She nodded, but she still held onto his hand a little tighter than before.

Once they got to the office building, Edward led Bella in by the hand, feeling how shaky she still was. He softly kissed the back of her hand and walked into the office. After signing in, the two of them sat in a small room, waiting patiently to be called to the back.

For nearly twenty minutes, Bella doodled mindlessly in a planner she had in her purse. Soft pink swirls from her ink pen appeared on her page at the corners. Stars, hearts, and flowers were scattered around the margins of the calendars as she tried to get rid of some of her nervous energy. She wondered how it was possible for Edward to be so calm about everything. Of course, he _was_ a man. It was normal for him to be collected about this sort of thing, was it not?

Bella did not know the answer to that question. She only continued her endless drawing until they were told that they would be able to go to the back.

Thirty minutes later, Bella was lying on an ultra sound table, holding Edward's hand, as the both of them waited for the doctor to walk in. When the doctor did enter the room, Edward squeezed Bella's hand letting her know that everything would be okay.

"How are you, today?" The doctor asked in his grandfatherly voice.

"Nervous." Bella answered honestly.

The doctor chuckled. "Don't worry. Everything seems just fine with Momma. Let's see how Baby is doing."

"That's who I was nervous about."

Within minutes, the screen showed blackness, and Bella had no idea what she was looking at.

"Oh." The doctor gasped under his breath.

"What? What's wrong?" Edward asked frantically. Bella remained silent, her worried glances moving from the screen to the doctor to Edward.

The doctor's face changed from shock to a smile. "Nothing is wrong at all. It's just… you seem to have a little more than you bargained for."

"What do you mean?" Edward asked. "Like more than one baby?"

The doctor nodded. "How do the two of you feel about twins?"

**~~~3~~~**

Bella and Edward and had been working for hours. Edward had begged Bella to rest for a while, but she refused, wanting to finish the wall she was painting for the nursery. She wanted to get it done before she was too drowsy and pregnant to do so. The last three months had been both bliss and torture. The morning sickness came morning, noon, and night, but the thought of two little babies entering the world in only six short months made everything worth it.

"Are you sure you don't want rest for a little while?" Edward asked for the umpteenth time in the last two hours.

Bella giggled. "Yes, I'm fine." She said as she began to step down from the ladder.

Edward quickly ran over to her and scooped her up bridal style. "I really think you should take a break, Baby." He whined.

"I will have plenty of time to take a break in four months." Bella defended. "Now put me down."

"I don't think so, Mrs. Cullen." He laughed as he brought her to their bedroom. As gently as possible, he lay her down on top of the king sized bed. "Sleep. The wall will be there tomorrow."

"But I don't wanna sleep." Bella complained softly.

"Oh well," Edward laughed.

She groaned. "Then lay down with me for a little while."

Edward rolled his eyes and got in the bed next to her, wrapping his arms around her, resting his hands on her pregnant stomach.

"I love you." Bella whispered softly into the darkness.

"I love you, too." Edward answered back softly before sitting up and rubbing Bella's stomach. "And I love you two as well." He whispered against her stomach, giving it feather light kisses.

His wife giggled.

"And I can't wait until you two get here. And can I tell you a secret?"

Bella rolled her eyes with a smile as Edward continued to talk to their unborn children.

"I'm also awaiting the arrival of your little brothers and sisters." Edward laughed lowly.

"Are you now?" Bella asked.

Edward nodded and kissed her lips softly. "And do you know what else I am very excited for?" He asked.

"What?"

"I can't wait to marry you… again." Edward answered and kissed her once more.

"Hmm. That reminds me… look in the bottom drawer of the bedside table. I drew you a pretty picture today."

"Did you now?" He laughed and opened the drawer. He pulled out Bella's sketchbook and flipped to the last picture. It was of him; he knew that even though his face was not shown, only the side. His hand was fisted under his chin and his elbow rested on a table. "You are very sneaky, Mrs. Cullen." He laughed, knowing she used a photo she had taken at the café as a model. When he turned the page, the photo was there. He laughed softly.

"You know me. I'll do whatever it takes to get the perfect picture, even if it does mean tricking the perfect model." She giggled.

"A true artist," he muttered sarcastically with a smile.

"Indeed." Bella answered arrogantly.

Edward leaned down and gave Bella a kiss. "Thank you."

Bella only rolled her eyes and pulled him back down for a deeper kiss.

**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Two Is Better Than One**

So, I know that some of you want this to be multi-chapter story. I meant to post this Author's Note sooner, but it totally slipped my mind. Anyway, I'm getting off track. My newest story, **TRAPPED IN WEDLOCK**, will be tied into this story. Let me explain, Trapped in Wedlock is the multi-chapter form of Two is Better Than One. It starts off way before Edward and Bella are together. Well, not _way_ before. Just check it out. Here's the summary:

**Bella is finally gaining her independence after seven years of living with her green-eyed roommate. Eager to work and newly engaged, Bella discovers she has a marriage she never even knew about. What happens then? Edward does everything in his power to keep her with him. AH/ Canon**


End file.
